L'interview
by Strawberry-and-Cream
Summary: OS long - Hightower décide d'envoyer Jane répondre a une interview en direct suite à la capture de John Le Rouge. Mais entre dérapages, questions gênantes voir incongrues, et invités surprises, rien ne se passe comme prévu ... Jisbon ! SVP R&R !


**L'interview**

**Idée complètement délirante apparue soudainement hier soir. Allez savoir pourquoi, je suis tombée sur « faites entrer l'accusé » et du coup cette idée presque sans rapport m'est venue … Enfin bref la voilà.**

**Ce sera donc un One Shot (assez long bien entendu, vous me connaissez depuis le temps)**

_**Résumé : John le Rouge est enfin arrêté. Forcément l'affaire devient très médiatisée et Hightower demande donc à Jane de répondre à l'interview d'une journaliste, exaspérée de ne pas pouvoir se débarrasser de cette trop collante Diane Kane. Mais voilà…. De dérapages en révélations, Jane finit par en dire un peu trop… pour le meilleur … mais surtout pour Lisbon !**_

**Comme d'habitude : la série The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche strictement rien à écrire cette fiction. Les personnages, dialogues et autres hors fiction en revanche m'appartiennent.**

_**Appartement de Lisbon, Sacramento**_

« Jane pas encore ! »

« Mais si tu était tellement belle ce jour là, bien qu'un peu pâle mais … »

« Jane… »

« Lisbon…. »

« Très bien ça va ! vas-y repasse là encore …. »

« Merci mon amour ! »

Lisbon se rengrogna mais ne résista pas à la moue de Jane. Comme d'habitude et finit par lacher un sourire et par l'embrasser pour lui faire passer ce sourire vainqueur sur son visage.

Mais comment en était-il arriver là ?

Voilà la réponse.

_**Deux semaines plus tôt **_

Jane regrettait déjà d'être là. Une interview… Non mais et puis quoi encore ? Lisbon l'avait même regardé avec un air qui semblait dire « je n'aimerais vraiment pas être à ta place, désolée »….

Il savait que c'était à cause de la capture de John le Rouge - faites non sans mal du reste – qu'il se retrouvait ici à présent. Oh bien sur il savait parfaitement cacher ses émotions, faire croire qu'il ressentait quelque chose ou non. Bref ce n'est pas à lui qu'allait arriver ce qui était justement arrivé à toutes les autres « victimes » de cette journaliste. Car ce n'était pas n'importe quelle journaliste, oh non, loin de là, d'où peut être la tête de Lisbon.

Elle s'appelait Diane Kane. La plus grande inquisitrice jamais vu. Une sorte de Mentaliste déguisée en journaliste. Une véritable sorcière. Elle aurait pu faire carrière dans la Gestapo, voir même à la CIA. Le plus infime secret d'une personne pouvait se dévoiler grâce à elle.

Le fait qu'elle était psy avant ne semblait pas y être étranger. Mais c'était surtout son physique avantageux qui poussait ses « victimes » à se dévoiler. Elles avaient de magnifiques cheveux blonds descendants en une cascade de boucles savamment arrangées dans son dos, des yeux myosotis, et un corps de mannequin. Bref, déjà rien que sa présence perturbait au plus au point sa proie. Elle ne choisissait généralement que des hommes mais il lui arrivait également d'interroger quelques femmes.

Bref elle utilisait soit l'antipathie féminine à son égard, soit la concupiscence des mâles…. Excellente tactique, il devait le reconnaître.

Il se trouvait donc sur le plateau TV, l'émission serait diffusée en directe et ses collègues y assisteraient également. Mais ils ne seraient surement pas interrogés, eux.

Pour le moment dans les coulisses, on finissait de le préparer. Il connaissait tout cela parfaitement. Le maquillage, l'habillement…. Dans sa vie d'avant, il faisait cela souvent. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il ne vit pas Lisbon arrivée derrière lui.

« En train de rêver, Jane ? Tu sais, si tu fais ça pendant l'interview, ce ne sera pas très crédible…. »

Il sourit à Lisbon dans le miroir. Elle était fatiguée mais il est vrai qu'elle venait tout juste de sortir de l'hôpital. Elle avait tenu à être présente. Pourtant, elle aurait du y resté plus longtemps. Son regard n'était pas aussi vif que d'habitude, des cernes malgré le maquillage se voyait encore, son teint paressait presque translucide. Malgré tout, elle trouvait la force de sourire et d'houspiller Jane comme en tant normal.

« Tu ferais bien de t'asseoir avant de t'écrouler, super Agent Lisbon ! »

« Je ne suis pas sucre Jane ! »

« Non, mais tu en a la couleur. Alors maintenant tu t'assois là, et tu te reposes. Je te rappelle que tu as une fracture du bras, et que tu as reçu deux magnifiques coups de couteau en primes alors arrête de protester et fait une pause. On ne t'en voudra pas pour avoir pris du repos après ce qu'il t'a fait. Pour une fois, acceptes l'aide des autres Lisbon. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Alors prêt pour faire face au dragon St Georges ? »

« Hummmmmmm…. Je crois, oui. Et puis tu seras mon joker au cas où. Je te regarderais et tu me feras ton effroyable regard noir et je suis sure que je serais sage…. »

« Jane….. Fais attention. Je sais que tout ceci te met mal à l'aise. Il y aura surement des questions difficiles, alors essaies de t'en détacher…. »

« Hé ! Mais je suis un Mentaliste ! C'est indigne de toi d'oser penser que je ne serais pas à la hauteur. Je suis triste Lisbon…. »

« Arrête de faire ton gamin ! Je te connais Jane. Quant on aborde le sujet John Le Rouge, même encore maintenant, tu as tendance à te laisser un peu trop envahir par tes émotions. Et si elle y arrive tu pourrais le regretter. N'oublies pas cette femme, c'est le diable en personne… »

« Allons, ce n'est rien t'en fais. Mais peut être que tu dis ça parce qu'elle est particulièrement attirante… tu as peur de quoi exactement Lisbon ? »

« Nonnnnn ! Je … Je… Enfin… Oh et puis zut. T'es impossible Jane…. Bon l'émission va bientôt commencé je retourne à ma place. »

« Tu rougis ! »

« Non c'est pas vrai ! Bon écoute fais attention à toi. Elle n'est pas n'importe qui, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle réserve, d'accord ? »

« T'en fais pas Lisbon. Ça ira. Je serais sage. »

« Mais oui. Comme si tu pouvais l'être plus de quelques secondes. Bonne chance, Jane. »

« Merci Lisbon ! »

Sur ces paroles de Jane, elle partit. Elle connaissait bien cette Diane Kane. Et très franchement, elle s'attendait au pire. Jane s'en rendait-il compte ? Surement pas. Elle se souvenait parfaitement quant elle avait voulu cuisiner Lisbon sur une enquête en cours. Celle-ci avait failli perdre son sang froid et c'est Cho qui l'avait sorti de ce mauvais pas.

De plus l'attitude de Jane l'inquiétait. Le ton de gamin qu'il employait pour se protéger venait de revenir au grand galop ce qu'elle en déduisait était plus que significatif. Même s'il le cachait, il était assez anxieux. Elle finissait par le connaître autant qu'il la connaissait.

Avec un soupir, et une légère grimace de douleur, elle se rendit aux cotés de Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt pour assister au show. Une légère nausée l'envahissait progressivement. Cette montée de stress et d'angoisse combinée à sa fatigue ne laissait rien présagée de bon. Elle avait pourtant bien pris ses médicaments mais il est vrai que ressortit à peine une semaine après deux opérations de l'hôpital n'était pas forcément une si bonne idée. Mais elle devait être là. Et son plâtre au bras, il la grattait c'était l'enfer.

Le plateau s'anima soudain. Le générique était lancé et la journaliste fit son apparition, s'asseyant gracieusement sur son fauteuil, croisant ses magnifiques jambes au galbe parfait, sur sa jupe cintrée remontée juste là ou il fallait. Sa longue crinière rejetée en arrière et son maquillage parfait, de même que son décolleté savamment mis en valeur aurait de quoi en déstabilisée plus d'un.

La journaliste à la fin du générique, prit enfin la parole.

« Bonjour. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre émission « _Inquisitor _». Aujourd'hui notre enquête sera consacrée à un serial killer tristement rendu célèbre tant par ses victimes que par sa marque de fabrique si j'ose dire. Près d'une quarantaine de victimes, dont certaines ont fait plus parlé d'elles que d'autres. »

Elle fit une pause savamment orchestré avant de reprendre d'un ton relativement mélodramatique son speech.

« Notre invité ce soir, est l'une des personnes qui a mis en cage cet individu mais qui a perdu énormément dans cette histoire. Il a en effet perdu sa famille, et a collaboré sans relâche avec le CBI afin de pouvoir se venger de celui qui a pris sa femme et sa fille…. Je vous demande donc d'accueillir sur ce plateau, l'un des piliers de l'arrestation de John Le Rouge, j'ai nommé Patrick Jane. »

Elle venait de se lever pour lui faire signe de s'installer et lui serrer la main. Autour d'eux tout le monde applaudissait sauf quatre personnes qui retenaient leur souffle. Lisbon respira un peu mieux pendant un très bref instant, car Jane semblait avoir a peu près le contrôle de lui-même pour le moment du moins. Elle l'avait vu légèrement pâlir des coulisses quant il l'avait entendu parler de sa femme et de sa fille. Toujours aussi sensible comme sujet… ses collègues devaient penser la même chose qu'elle au vu de leur tête.

Les protagonistes ainsi installé, la journaliste commença dès le départ à attaquer. C'était apparemment sa stratégie en ce qui le concernait.

« M. Jane, vous avez enfin arrêté John Le Rouge. Nous vous en félicitons : nous en sommes particulièrement reconnaissant et je suis sure que tous ici seront d'accord avec moi, mais j'aimerais revenir comme nous le faisons toujours, sur les circonstances qui vous ont fait devenir si je peux m'exprimer ainsi une victime puis un consultant sur l'enquête. »

Jane comprenait très bien ou elle voulait en venir. Elle voulait faire son procès et faire qu'il s'effondre en public. La clé de l'audience le parfum de scandale. Il préféra donc tout de suite lui couper l'herbe sous le pied.

« Bien, Mme Kane, je ne suis pas une victime a proprement parlé. Si j'en avais été une, je suppose que mon sang reposerait déjà sur un mur en ayant une forme de smiley, non ? les véritables victimes dans cette affaire sont ma femme, ma fille et toutes les personnes que ce monstre a assassiné, ou qu'il a fait souffrir…. »

« Donc la mort de votre femme et de votre fille ne vous a pas affecté ? car vous ne vous considérez pas comme une victime ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne me considère plus comme une victime mais comme sa proie. Car pendant toutes ses années, il n'a pas hésité à me rappeler ce qu'il m'avait fait. Je ne voulais plus être une victime. Donc j'ai choisi la place du chasseur, et me suis intégré à l'équipe de Teresa Lisbon au sein du CBI. »

« Je comprends. En clair vous deveniez le chasseur. Il est vrai qu'il ne serait pas pertinent de dire que vous avez été malgré vous l'instigateur ou plutôt l'élément déclencheur de la mort de votre femme et de votre enfant… »

Là, Lisbon eut vraiment peur… la journaliste y allait franchement fort. Rappeler cette émission stupide ou Jane avait décrit, il est vrai, avec exactitude, le portrait de John Le Rouge, en se faisant encore passé pour un médium était de la dernière des cruautés…

Jane quant à lui restait imperturbable face au regard de la journaliste. Cette fille était vraiment la plus grande garce que la Terre est jamais portée.

Il répondit avec un calme et un détachement assez marquant. Mais en même temps il dévoilait également ses sentiments, son regard laissant pour une fois s'exprimer la tristesse.

« Mon ancienne profession était un leur en quelque sorte, je l'avoue. Je me faisais passer pour un médium alors qu'en réalité je ne crois en rien à l'au-delà. Pour moi tout ce qui relève de la magie, des intuitions et autre est de la fumisterie pure et simple. C'est en me servant de mes talents d'observation, d'analyse du comportement que je pouvais dire ce que les personnes pensaient, souhaitaient et je me contentais de leur donné ce qu'elle voulait. Elles étaient soulagées, n'était-ce pas l'essentiel ? »

Après une pause il reprit :

« Je me faisais souvent voir à la télévision à cette époque, dans des émissions de ce type. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est qu'un tueur en série m'avait pris pour cible. Et je ne savais pas non plus que l'émission à laquelle j'allais participer à son sujet, après justement que l'émission eut reçu une lettre anonyme à son sujet, allait changer radicalement le cours de ma vie. Il voulait me faire savoir qu'il était le meilleur de nous deux. J'étais devenu le sujet de sa folie, son point focal en quelques sortes. Et à cause de tout ceci j'ai en quelques sortes mit fin bien malgré moi à la vie de ma femme et à celle de ma fille. Vous croyez vraiment que je voulais la mort de ma famille ? je les aimais, et je les aimerais toujours. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je voulais l'arrêter ? »

« Bien sur, je comprends tout à fait vos sentiments… Bien parlons maintenant que nous avons recadré le sujet de vous-mêmes. Je suis sure que votre vie intéresse tout le monde, de savoir comment vous avez pu gérer la mort de votre famille. Je voudrais donc faire appel à l'une de vos anciennes connaissances. Je crois que vous l'avez rencontré lors de votre séjour en hôpital psychiatrique. Je vous en prie Docteur, venez nous rejoindre »

Jane commençait à douter de pouvoir garder son contrôle très longtemps. Oser l'accuser de se foutre de sa femme et de sa fille, le crucifier sur sa carrière et maintenant sur sa vie après. Qu'allait-elle faire d'autre maintenant ? S'en prendre à … Merdre. Son équipe. Lisbon… La voix de la journaliste se rappela douloureusement à lui tandis qu'il lançait un regard furtif à Lisbon, de plus en plus pâle. Elle le regardait fixement semblant lui dire ces quelques mots : « Jane pas de bêtises gardes ton calme ». Curieusement cela le réconforta et avec un semblant de sourire, et une nouvelle détermination il se prépara de nouveau aux attaques toujours plus insidieuses de cette pourriture caché sous les traits d'une femme.

« Bien docteur, parlez nous de M. Jane. Le fait qu'il aille en HP, il ne devait pas être très bien n'est ce pas ? »

La doctoresse décida de clouer le bec à cette immonde raclure en face d'elle. Jane l'avait aidé et c'était devenu un ami. Jamais elle ne jouerait avec sa vie.

« Et vous, comment seriez vous si vous perdiez votre famille, par exemple un mari et un fils parce que l'un de vos invités avec qui vous avez trop joué décidait de se venger ? Ici la situation n'est pas similaire. John Le Rouge a manipulé M. Jane. Et M. Jane a éprouvé un fort sentiment de culpabilité car pour lui il n'avait pas su protéger sa famille. Pour moi, ce fait ôte tous les doutes concernant le fait qu'il n'aimait pas sa famille, Mme Kane. »

« Hum oui, bien sur… Mais êtes-vous totalement partiale ? Je crois que vous avez été mêlé vous-même à une affaire de meurtre il n'y a pas si longtemps et comme par hasard M. Jane vous a sorti d'affaire non ? »

« Il n'y a rien à dire. Mon innocence a été prouvée. Effectivement j'ai fait appel à M. Jane car je connaissais ses capacités et que son intégrité ne pouvait que la faire éclater. De plus, l'Agent Lisbon et son équipe ne savait rien de moi. Ils ont fait une enquête sérieuse bien avant de savoir que je connaissais M. Jane. Je n'ai donc rien de plus à ajouter. »

Lisbon et les autres se permirent enfin un sourire. Jane semblait de nouveau contrôler la situation mais un élément imprévu les fit douter quelques secondes plus tard.

Diane Kane reprenait en effet d'une voix suave.

« Voici une photo, justement, qui nous permet d'y voir plus claire sur la culpabilité de M. Jane. Cette photo a été prise voici maintenant un an, ou on le voit clairement dormir sur un matelas sous le smiley rouge du sang de sa fille. Comment expliquez vous ceci Docteur ? je crois que pas mal d'assassin font ce genre de choses, non ? »

Cho pourtant grand stoïque devant l'âme cru qu'il allait étriper cette journaliste, mais avant il la confierait à son ancien gang pour une séance de torture dont elle se souviendrait…. Il serra les points tandis que Van Pelt bouillait littéralement sur sa chaise, Rigsby la contenait tout en essayant de ne pas bondir sur la journaliste et Lisbon quant à elle regardait fixement Jane perdu dans la contemplation de cette chambre. Son inquiétude pour lui était palpable et l'empêchait presque de respirer.

La doctoresse aussi faili retourner à cette immonde journaliste la volée du siècle… Puis gardant son calme elle exposa clairement.

« C'est très compréhensible au contraire. Il rappelle ainsi son devoir de protection non seulement sur sa famille mais aussi sur toutes les personnes qui l'entourent. Il a continué sa quête de vengeance, de vendetta personnel mais au final, il n'a pas été jusqu'au bout. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a su dépasser cela et qu'il a redécouvert le sens du mot compassion. Sa raison l'a emporté sur son aveuglement vengeur mais c'est aussi cela qui lui a permis de survivre. Aujourd'hui une autre motivation lui permet de vivre. Pour moi, M. Jane est guéri. »

« J'aimerais ajouter que cette photo suppose que vous vous êtes rendus dans ma maison à mon insu. Cela vous arrive souvent ? Car je suis sure que l'Agent Lisbon, ici présente, voudrait vous en toucher un mot, après la conclusion de cette émission, non ? »

Pour une fois la journaliste sembla mal à l'aise mais reprit bien vite contenance et continua en reprenant habilement.

« Oui, bien sur et maintenant venons en au sujet principal. L'arrestation de John Le Rouge et votre collaboration avec le CBI. Je voudrais donc que l'Agent Lisbon nous rejoigne sur ce plateau. Je vous en prie Agent Lisbon. »

Jane cette fois commença à être franchement hors de lui. Lisbon n'était pas du tout remise, et aussi qu'elle était la fameuse raison pour laquelle il avait renoncé à sa quête de vengeance. Pas de panique Jane respires. Elle s'en ai déjà prie à ta famille et tu as bien réagis. Lisbon est une grande fille. Courage.

La doctoresse regardait Teresa Lisbon monté sur le plateau d'un air inquiet. La pauvre semblait à bout de force. Elle avait sur par Van Pelt qu'elle n'aurait pas du sortir de l'hôpital tout de suite. Mais elle avait tenu à soutenir Jane lors de l'émission. Malheureusement son regard de médecin lui apprit qu'elle allait finir par s'écrouler. Elle tentait de cacher la douleur qu'elle ressentait et pour un non averti ça marchait assez bien mais pas pour elle. Elle se leva donc en imposant à Jane un regard pour lui tendre la main et l'accueillir mais surtout la soutenir jusqu'à sa chaise sans que cela ne se voit.

Lisbon en était reconnaissante. Tout comme du fait qu'elle ai gardé Jane à l'écart la journaliste aurait sauté sur l'occasion.

« Bonjour, Agent Lisbon. Je voudrais tout d'abord vous félicitez du courage dont vous et votre équipe avait fait preuve sur ses enquêtes et sur d'autres tout aussi incroyable. Je pense que vu d'où vous venez c'est encore plus incroyable, finalement servir de baby sitter à M. Jane n'a pas du être de tout repos mais avec trois frères à élever je suppose que vous pouviez vous en sortir une seule personne assez instable non ? »

Lisbon fixa la journaliste d'un regard noir qui aurait fait peur même à Cho. D'ailleurs la journaliste auparavant si sure d'elle-même commença à déchanter un peu.

« Bien vous voulez savoir quoi ? Que ma vie s'est déroulée de façon tout autre qu'idyllique ? Je suppose que votre enquête sur moi a du vous révéler que j'ai du élever mes trois frères plus jeunes après que ma mère soit morte à douze à cause d'un chauffard ivre mort ? Que mon père ne l'a pas supporté et s'est tué trois ans plus tard avec ce même alcool qui a tué ma mère ? Bien maintenant que j'ai dit ça je suppose que vous voulez que je vous dise que Patrick Jane est mentalement instable à cause de ce qu'il a subi ? Que c'est un menteur de première qui ne cause que des problèmes ? Qu'il a été ingérable en tant que consultant ? »

« C'est vous qui le dites Agent Lisbon…. »

« Ce que je dis, c'est que lorsque j'ai rencontré Patrick Jane, j'ai vu un homme détruit par la perte de sa famille et qui comme chacun peut s'en douter réclamait la justice. Pour lui, c'était la vengeance. Car quoi que vous en pensiez, à tort d'ailleurs, Patrick Jane, bien que sa profession dirons ne soit que du mensonge, aimait plus que sincèrement sa famille. Et le fait qu'il nous aide dans toutes les autres enquêtes que nous menons grâce à ses talents d'observations m'ont amené à réviser mon jugement sur ce que je considérais être un charlatan. Bien entendu sa motivation principale était de pouvoir atteindre John Le Rouge. Ses méthodes sont peu orthodoxes mais efficaces. Oui parfois cela nous a porté préjudices, mais à la fin de chaque enquête nous tenions un coupable. Alors je pense que quant vous pensez que Jane est mentalement dérangé, je vous dirais que le traumatisme subi, son sentiment de culpabilité sont autant de chose qui vous font pensé ceci mais qu'en réalité, il a du courage de faire face et qu'il est plus équilibré que la plupart d'entre nous. Quant vous dites que c'est un menteur, une personne ingérable, je vous réponds que c'était avant. Maintenant, c'est grâce à lui que nous trouvons la vérité et mon équipe et moi-même lui faisons confiance. Je peux donc vous dire que j'ai fait mon travail, et que je suis fière d'avoir travaillé avec lui. »

Jane était content et fier d'avoir une amie et une collègue telle que Lisbon. Il aurait voulu plus mais tant que John Le Rouge était là, il ne pouvait pas. Il aurait eu peur qu'elle ne soit tuée par sa faute….

Il serait tant bientôt de mener autre chose qu'une enquête auprès d'elle.

« Agent Lisbon, est-il vrai que M. Jane vous a sauvé la vie ? »

« Oui c'est vrai. Durant une enquête sur John Le Rouge justement. L'homme que nous croyons bien sanglé et inconscient sur le brancard de l'ambulance a réussi à détacher une main et a saisi l'arme d'un policier. Il a voulu me tirer dessus mais Jane l'en a empêché en le tuant d'un coup de fusil. »

« Quant un homme vous sauve la vie, parfois les sentiments peuvent dépasser le cadre professionnel non ? »

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire. Mon collègue m'a sauvé la vie et je déplore gravement le fait qu'il est du pour cela tuer un homme mais j'ai éprouvé de la gratitude à son égard, en plus de ma confiance renouvelée. »

Lisbon était devenue de plus en plus pâle au cours de la conversation. Jane sentait qu'elle commençait à perdre le fil et que sur la question de ses sentiments son armure s'effritait lentement. La doctoresse semblait penser comme lui. Et Lisbon tremblait un peu, elle comprit que Lisbon cachait son était plus que préoccupant, elle n'aurait jamais du sortir de l'hôpital si tôt.

« C'est vraiment tout Agent Lisbon ? Nous avons là une autre invitée qui saura je pense nous éclairer sur la véritable relation entre l'Agent Lisbon et son consultant. J'appelle Mme Kristina Frye. »

Là tout le monde sursauta. Personne ne comprenait comment tout cela avait pu prendre une telle tournure.

Kristina entra et se mit juste à coté de Jane, auquel elle envoya un faux sourire mielleux.

« Bonjour Mme Kane. Je suis vraiment très heureuse d'être parmi vous aujourd'hui. »

« Mme Frye, pourriez vous nous expliquer la relation entre l'Agent Lisbon et M. Jane ? »

« Et bien je dirais pour faire simple, que je suis sortie avec Patrick mais que celui-ci pendant notre relation était non seulement absorbé par l'enquête sur John Le Rouge mais que le fait que sa jeune coéquipière se mette entre nous n'a pas arrangé les choses. Cela nous a donc séparés… »

Comment osait-elle ? Lisbon passa de la couleur blanche translucide au rouge de colère et de honte alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait à une pâleur de cadavre ensuite…. Elle ressentait une telle douleur et une telle rage qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était en train de partir doucement en avant…. Elle s'écroula par terre avant que personne n'est pu faire le moindre geste.

Jane se précipita aux cotés de Lisbon, ainsi que son amie et ses coéquipiers. Pendant ce temps la journaliste racontait d'un ton qui se voulait affecter et pour porter son coup fatal :

« L'Agent Lisbon a surement du faire un léger malaise du à ses blessures récentes dans l'affaire John Le Rouge mais je suis sure que les propos de Mme Frye y sont également pour quelque chose… Nous avons vu le véritable aspect de M. Ja…. »

« Maintenant ça suffit !

Ce fut Jane qui rugit sur le plateau tandis que les autres emmenaient en urgence Lisbon à l'hôpital.

« Que voulez vous exactement ? Faire de moi un coupable ? Un homme instable, qui n'aurait jamais du intégré le CBI pour retrouver un tueur en série ? c'est bien cela ? quelqu'un qui a tué sa famille ? Moi je vais vous dire ce que vous êtes. Vous n'êtes qu'une petite journaliste miteuse qui doit se payer des mecs pour pouvoir assouvir son désir car vous êtes acariâtre et même votre sœur ne vous supporte plus à tel point qu'elle a changé de nom. Votre mère a fait de vous une poupée, une garce égoïste pour vous propulser au sommet et vous marchez et piétinez tout le monde, maudissez et détruisez tout ce qui sont plus célèbres que vous. Parce que vous êtes seulement belle, pas intelligente et que votre complexe d'infériorité vous pousse à vous tailladez les veines pour vous sentir mieux, meilleur que les autres… »

Il souleva la manche de son chemisier révélant des marques béantes.

« Vous voulez être la meilleure mais vous êtes trop stupide pour y arriver. Alors vous faites chanter tout le monde et tout ce que vous racontez depuis des années ce ne sont que des mensonges et vous poussez les gens à bout. Alors laissez-moi-vous dire une chose. J'aime l'Agent Lisbon, c'est grâce à elle que je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui et que John Le Rouge aura droit à un procès. Mais contrairement à ce que vous pensez, jamais je ne lui ai avoué ou bien suis sortie avec elle. Parce que j'avais peur pour elle de ce que pourrais faire John Le Rouge et mieux encore je n'ai senti et réalisé ses sentiments que quant je l'ai vu lutté face à lui et qu'elle m'a regardé en sang pour me dire ne devient pas comme lui. Alors amusez vous bien à salir les réputations des gens comme vous le faites, mais sachez que vous ne me ferez strictement rien ni à moi ni aux autres. Vous n'êtes rien qu'une sale garce égoïste et capricieuse. Rien d'autre. »

Sur ces mots il partit tandis que le public un instant figé se mit à l'applaudir en scandant son nom. Il les remercia laissant sur place la blonde décolorée filant pour l'hôpital ou se trouvait Lisbon.

_**Retour à l'appartement de Lisbon :**_

« C'est vrai qu'avouer que tu m'aimes devant les caméras et remettre à sa place cette connasse décolorée, puis qu'elle se fasse renvoyée et ensuite trainée au tribunal pour violation de domicile et de vie privée ainsi que diffamation… ça n'a pas de prix. »

« Je suis sure que ça te plairait de la revoir. Tu sais que cette vidéo a fait un buzz sur internet ? »

« Génial tout le monde a pu voir que je me suis effondrée sur le plateau ! »

« Non tout le monde a pu voir combien je t'aimais. »

« Et moi je peux te dire combien je t'aime Patrick Jane…. »

« Attends ce n'est pas que de la gratitude et de la confiance ? »

« Il y a bien longtemps que ce n'est plus ça, Jane….. »

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement devant la TV sur le canapé de Lisbon, se préparant tranquilllement à profiter simplement de leur vie de couple mais surtout des moments simples de la vie et du bonheur d'être ensemble.

« Fais moi penser à envoyer une carte pour Noël à cette chère Diane. Après tout c'est un peu grâce à elle qu'on est ensemble non ? »

« Jane ? »

« Oui ? »

« La ferme et embrasses moi. »

« A vos ordres Agent Lisbon ! »

**Et voilà !**

**Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez !**

**Laissez un tit comm'**

**Bisous**

**Mione-Christie**


End file.
